


My Girlfriend is a Sorcerous of Eld

by Vyhtheas



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyhtheas/pseuds/Vyhtheas
Kudos: 1





	1. An Eventful First Meeting

Ammathrel was walking through the forest alone, being on one of his next lengthy explorations, this being despite the wishes of his adopted parents, the King and Queen of the Eos kingdom, wanting him to stay and deal in matters which he found boring. 

He always had an urge for adventure, having been privileged to grow up in a castle for most of his life, training under Eos's best teachers to become a Paladin. However, he always felt isolated from realities of the outside world, only ever overhearing political matters and the little he knew from his teaching, and wanted to rectify that.

On this particular venture, he was aiming for a rumoured village a days walk from the castle, a source of magic he detected guiding his path. 

As he hiked, the source of magic felt stronger and stronger, after a day, he eventually found himself in the rumoured abandoned village, it was full of empty buildings, paths full of untamed foliage, and a large manor off in the distance.

He closed his eyes to try and focus on the source of the magic he was detecting, and he turned into the direction it was most potent, opening his eyes, sensing it was indeed coming from the abandoned manor.

He looked around, seeing if there was any presence other than himself, only hearing ambient noises from woodland animals, nothing important.

It was late evening; he was tired from walking as far as he did so he decided to make camp before exploring further, using spells to set up a stone campfire and pitching up a tent, digging out some provisions and cooking up some cured fish on a pan.

He felt surprisingly safe, surmising that being in the range of the manor and the magical anomaly would at least keep away anything that might try to attack him in his sleep.

He thought it was somewhat ironic how he was going from a relatively safe abandoned village into the manor that would most likely be anything but safe, but he would think over a plan of attack tomorrow.

After dinner, he crawled into his tent and a sleeping bag, take in the ambience around him, he loved camping, finding it way more interesting than sleeping in a castle.

He wished he could become an adventurer instead of being a prince, not even being on the line of succession not having royal blood, only having gotten the title and privileges of a prince in respect. The next morning, he woke up rested, making some breakfast and looking over the manor in the morning's light.

The roof and frontal walls looked stable enough, although he could see multiple broken windows, climbing vines were covering in patches, but it looked to be in a decent enough state.

He finished his breakfast and made his way up to the manor door; it was quite big for a door he thought.

He gave the door a good knock, in case there was an off chance that someone may have been in there and didn't want to startle them. After a few minutes, he starts to push on the door, and surprisingly it is unlocked. He opened it fully and stood in the doorway, using magics to detect traps, and couldn't find signs of any.

Making his way in, he took in his surroundings; the interior was in decent enough shape, there were some holes in the roof, signs of age, damage from the weather, but he was expecting worse.

He reached back to the front door and knocked again, this time yelling "Hello! Anyone here!?" and after some more minutes of received no response, he decided to walk in and start his investigation of the magical source. He made his way up the stairs, hearing a humming sound and glow coming from what he guessed from the master bedroom.

He looked over the door; it had a powerful sealing rune plastered over it, more powerful than any he had ever seen during his magical studies. 

He had a sinking feeling that if he managed to break the seal, he would unleash something terrible. Continuing to look over the runes, and they felt familiar, like as if cast by one of the magical practitioners from Eos.

Eos is known for its generosity, but there were rumours overheard of the king cracking down on anything threatening his rule and the rise of decenters, while protests and the like usually dispelled peacefully, something felt wrong about this in particular.

He decided the best way to get the answers he sook would be to open the seal and free whatever or whoever is sealed behind it. He was slowly magically chipping at the seal, casting until he was exhausted to the point of almost collapsing, but to no avail.

He took out a mana potion and took a drink, then deciding to search around and see he could find a possible key or clue left behind to help with his unlocking efforts.

He found what looked like an extensive library, slots in the walls lined with books wrapping around, with about two floors. On the first floor, some he saw there were some tables and chairs shifted about, books and papers scattered about, a few windows in the study shattered, which had let rain in and damage a whole side of the library the books on that side.

Having a love for books, he felt a bit sad seeing so many ruined by the weather. Leaning on the railing overlooking the library, a magical staff caught his eye, moving downstairs and moved towards it; a long purple and black stave with dragon wing-like design on the top, he gasping when as he realized it was a staff of legend. 

Soulscorge was a stave long passed down from guardian mage to guardian mage throughout the generations, one of the many weapons used in the protection of the Eos kingdom. 

He couldn't believe that out of all the places in the world; it was here in an abandoned manor and, against his better judgment, he picked it up, the dragon wings starting to glow purple, and it felt surprisingly tame in his hands, only a small hum emanating from it.

He had an idea to try use Soulscorge to unlock the sealed door, upon arriving up the stairs and the door, he started casting a dispelling spell, the stave glowing brighter in response, a powerful pulse of magic breaking the seal.

Suddenly the door burst open, shadowy smoke jetting out, a maniacal laugh booming from the room, and outstepped a massive figure looming over him. The presence was a tall tan-skinned elven woman with long silvery hair, icy-blue eyes, she was wearing a long black dress. She angry shouted, clutching the sides of the door, "You fools! Coming back to finish..." her voice trailing off, seeing nobody in front of her until she looked down, seeing Ammathrel, who was anxiously clutching Soulsorge.

She continued, "Oh! Um...hello there?" staring down at him, her face shifting to more a surprised look.

Ammathrel lifted his hand in a shaky hello but was interrupted when a loud noise emitted through the manor, monsters of all shape and sizes appearing out of thin air, looked up a the woman and was mortified, thinking he just made a massive mistake.

"Wait, you don't think I did this do you? I certainly can't blame you for thinking that way. Look the only way we'll get out of here alive, well if you want to get out alive, is if you give me the stave and help me drive off these monsters. Afterwards, I'll tell you everything you need to know, I mean you no harm, unlike these fiends." She said to him in a stern tone.

"How can I trust you!?" He cried out, "You just came from a sealed door that I, that I..." He was panicking, not sure what to do, the monsters were moving in, and he worried if she gave her the stave, she would use it to summon more monsters or kill him.

"I understand if you don't trust me, but we need to work together. I promise I'll do everything in my power to defend you," the woman said more softly, trying to calm Ammathrel down.

He sighed, not having any other better ideas, and handed her Soulscorge, the weapon bursting with power in her hands, and her eyes flashed with flames, a smug smile stretched on her face, "Now then, let's get this over with, shall we?."

Ammathrel nodded and reached for his soul stone, activating it, a glowing sword and shield appeared in his hands, bursting with light-blue magical energy. Ammathral then slammed his shield into several monsters, and the woman started casting shadow fire spells into the crowd of demons attempting to keep them from overwhelming him. The two seemed to fight in perfect synch, both easily cleaving down the monsters together. 

A large wizard looking monster lumbered up the stairs being protected by a pack of smaller monsters. Before the two could act, the lobbed a massive sphere of purple magic towards the pair, Ammathel dashed back and lifted his shield to intercept the spell, broad wings of light spurting around his shield, enveloping them both in a protective ward. The purple sphere met his guard, while sphere dissipated, the force set Ammathrel to the floor.

"I got you!" the woman said, shadowy tendrils wrapping the monsters and preventing them from moving. She then started to cast a spell, Soulscorge glowing with an orange and purple aura, she swung Soulscorge, and the wizard monster and the other monsters lit up in a large ball of fire, all of them instantly obliterated. 

After their fall, the rest of the monsters, alive or dead, disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving no trace behind.

"Phew" the woman exclaimed in relief, and she walked over to Ammathrel, kneeling to ofter her hand, Ammathrel grabbed it, and she helped him up.

"I...I thank you..." Ammathrel blurted out, "I'm sorry, I didn't expect that to happen. I think I took on more than I could chew."

"It's alright; you still took on their spell quite impressively. I only kept my word to keep you from harm" the woman responded to him, Ammathrel gave a smile and nodded.

The woman looked over the carnage the monsters and their fighting created and shook her head, looking somewhat despaired at the damage, and sighing.

"Well, um, thank you for your help and breaking the seal to save me, it is quite impressive, although..." Her voice turns to a more condescending tone, "I guess like most heroes saving a  _ damsel _ in distress, you expect a kiss or something?"

"Huh?" Ammathrel looks at her, confused.

"You know, like most knights in shining armour going out for an adventure to save a damsel, they kiss, get married and..."

Before the woman could finish, Ammathrel interrupted her.

"No that sounds...what? I've heard of it happening, but like, I don't think those relationships work out well, I'm just glad I could help, you don't owe me anything. Plus I don't even know your name."

"Oh, well my name is Silvia Starflame, I used to be the head sorceress for..." Her voice trails off, looking over the seal on his shield, her eyes widen. "Wait, you're from the Eos kingdom!" she started to panic, "No, no no, why DID YOU COME HERE!? I knew I sensed familiar magics from you!" Her eyes burst with void energies, Soulscorge ignites with intense purple energy, she points the stave threateningly at him.

Ammathrel panicked but swallowing his fear, calmly spoke.

"I promise I did not come here other than curiosity, I'm from the Eos, yes, but I came here on my own free will. You showed me trust during our fight, and I only hope to keep it."

Silvia's eyes return to normal, Soulscorge's energy calmed.

"Ok, I'm sorry I just, knights from Eos were the ones who sealed me here...what is your name?"

"Ammathrel, I don't exactly have the last name, the king and queen adopted me, but I'm not even in like of succession, and I never took theirs." Ammathrel looked down sadly, never really felt like he was apart of the family that adopted him, other than the princess who he had a close bond.

"Ammathrel, I'm surprised I never heard that name, I used to be close with the king and queen, until they betrayed me." Silvia shook her head in dismay, "Come lets not just stand around. I have comfier places to sit in my room."

Ammathrel hesitated at first, but then nodded, following her in.

Silvia's room was rather large, indeed being the master bedroom, unlike the rest of the manor, it looked exceptionally well kept.

The walls were bright pink, had a small living area, multiple bookcases, a collection of swords and staves lining one wall, a few walls having sliding doors separating the sleeping area and bathing room.

Silvia sat at a table in a chair a bit larger than the others, which made sense considering how tall she was.

Ammathrel sat down across from her, and she offered him some tea, which he was somewhat confused about how she managed to make looked, but he still accepts, the tea tasting surprisingly good.

"So um...how long have you been trapped here?" He asked.

Silvia quickly answered, "Ten years," She said matter of factly,

Ammathrel almost choked on his tea in shock. "Ten years!?"

Silvia nodded, "See, I was the head sorcerous, serving the king and queen with any matters magical related, helping the healers, those sort of things, but then..." Silvia looked down at the table looking like she was flashing back to unpleasant memories, Ammathrel reached out, about to tell her she didn't have to, but she raised a hand stopping him.

"The king he..." she paused, "Perhaps because I was growing in power and delving into things he felt I wasn't supposed, thinking I would potentially usurp the kingdom...he started limiting the resources I had, and the places I could go. Then one day, I found out that he was having an affair with one of his maid staff."

Ammathrel couldn't believe what he was hearing, not only was he locked to the castle until becoming an adult, relating with Silvia, but the fact that the king was having an affair with someone was shocking, he couldn't find the words to speak.

Silvia continued, "Afterwards I was unceremonially removed from my position, and before anything else could go wrong, I fled here to the village of my birth and hid. But I didn't realize that I only brought the king's wrath here. He arrested my parents, and knowing I would have been too powerful for even his strongest soldiers, used Soulscorge to seal me in here. I only presume that afterwards he forced everyone in the village to move elsewhere and labelled this part of the woods forbidden."

Silvia started to despair, holding her head in her hands.

Ammathrel spoke, "I'm so sorry, I can't believe that happened to you...I knew the king was parodied and, wasn't as perfect as others say, but to this extreme."

Silvia angrily slammed her had to the table, startling Ammathrel,

"That bastard would have killed everyone and burned the whole village if he had his way, any of his kindness is a facade, only serving to extend his reign. He more than likely took you in as a status symbol, pretending that he was indeed the generous king that other kingdoms look to leading a happy populous." She noticed these words seemed to hit Ammarthel strongly, "Look I'm sorry I got carried away, I just, he's wronged so many more people. But still, nobody knows what he's truly looking to achieve, the power he's looking to claim."

"He's looking to claim the sword of heavens; a weapon rumoured to have been gifted to the most righteous king to purge the darkness, a bunch of bullshite if you ask me. But what's important is that it would allow him to become neigh unstoppable, he would wage war until all were subservient to him. Clique I know especially for a corrupted king, but the fact that this is what he's aiming for will cause the loss of an unimaginable amount of lives. Gods help us if he's already claimed it. Not to mention the other weapons of a legend like Soulscorge he may have claimed, but there's one thing I feel may have postponed his ambitions."

Ammathrel tried to think precisely what, the realized, "Would that be the Queen and his peace treaties with multiple other kingdoms, possibly keeping him from sending hunting parties to find the Sword of Heavens?"

Silvia nodded, "While things have changed, and the Queen isn't that great either, I'd say there's too much risk to try and get it, again if he hasn't already. But, in my professional opinion, I think it's not something we need to worry about, especially you have well, me. I've only gotten more powerful as the years passed, it's how I managed to survive after all this time, and now that I'm free, I can...I'm not sure what I want to do. I never thought I've ever lived to see the day."

Silvia looked conflicted.

"Is there anything I could help you with? I don't want to abandon you to figure it out on your own. You've been alone for so long, and maybe you would want some company?" Ammathrel asked her.

Silvia looked at him with a much happier look to her face.

"I'd...very much like that, I thought over so much of what I would do when I would do, but now that I can, I'm...not sure. Maybe find my parents first of all, but that would require me to go back to the kingdom, but maybe that'll help me figure stuff out."

Ammathrel noded, "On my honour, I promise to get you to your parents and receive no qualms, despite not being in the line of succession, I still have political power I can exploit to ensure your safety and a few connections.

Silvia nods, "I guess I'll have to pack some things, did you ride out here on a magical steed?"

"Um...I walked here..." Ammathrel responded nervously.

Silvia chuckled, "Well that's certainly impressive, the prince walking on foot to save the damsel in distress. But still, now that I have Soulscorge, I can teleport us to the kingdom, I can image the walk wouldn't be that fun to re-experience."

"Oh, um well not that I wouldn't mind doing the walk again, I do have a camp outside that I want to tidy up before we go if you don't mind, especially with it being your home village and all," Ammathrel said.

"How considerate, very well, I'll meet you outside once I'm prepared, I might be a bit long saying goodbye to the manor, I have somethings I'd like to wrap up," Silvia said, Amamthrel nodded in understanding. The two of them splitting up to do their tasks.


	2. The Emotional Return

Ammathrel was at his campsite cleaning up, thinking over everything that just transpired at the manor, he was still a bit anxious with bringing Silvia to Eos. He trusted her, but he was worried he was naive about the whole thing, so many scenarios going in his head where everything goes horribly. At the same time, he felt guilty thinking this way, especially with all Silvia has been through, having been locked up alone for so long, and she's done nothing to betray his trust so far. 

After awhile Silvia was still in the manor presumably packing, and Ammathrel decides to walk around the abandoned village, and pulls out a small journal and pencil and starts mapping it out. He was still interested in possibly restoring the town if it still had significance to Silvia, and take some time to take in the scenery before leaving.

Looking through some of the windows, he also noticed quite a few of the building around the main square related to magics and alchemy; this wasn't a surprise considering Eos being known for the promotion of magic and magical studies. Still, the fact so much was left behind was puzzling. He surmised that after the King's army sealed Silvia away, they forced everyone out in fear someone would either free her or know what's going on. 

He walked back to the manor and noticed Silvia had just left it, her hand on the door, seeing Ammathrel was walking over and turned to him.

"So, please tell me you have a plan other than bringing me to the kingdom and causing massive panic that the infamous sorcerous has returned...if anyone even remembers me, that is." She thinks to herself, "I wouldn't doubt the king used magic to wipe me from everyone's memory, which we could use to our advantage."

Ammathrel mauls over a plan for a bit, and then it clicks in his head, his ears and tail perk up.  
"So I have one plan, but it involves, a certain friend of mine." but stops himself, worried his plan might not be the best idea after all.

Silvia looks at him impatiently, crossing her arms "Go on and do NOT be vague with the details. Don't think I'm just going to go ahead with anything I feel is not thought out, just because most people possibly won't remember me doesn't mean the King and his pose will."

Ammathrel flinches back for a moment, his ears lower, and then continues "So my adoptive sister, the princess, we've always gotten along well, and I'm hoping she'll help us not only find your family, and maybe turn away anyone who would start trouble."

"Your sister, the princess?" Silvia's eyes widen in realization.  
"Lyra! I remember her before the King was on his bullshit, we were good friends; I even cured her of a terrible, terrible disease. I'm glad to hear you have a good relationship with her as well. I hope she remembers me..." Her voice trails off a bit, before continuing, "Sounds like you've got a decent enough plan."

Ammathrel quickly responds, "Also her girlfriend is the kingdom's lead wizard, if Lyra doesn't remember you, we could make a potion or spell that reverses the memory wipe, and maybe your parents don't remember you either..."

Silvia starts to nod in understanding, "I hope we won't require any memory restoration, I believe it's impossible to remove someone with strong relations from one's memory entirely, but it depends on the spell. It would be interesting to meet this new wizard of theirs, either way."

"Oh and also my girlfriend is a diplomat from the Selene kingdom not too far from here, she's a Mystrel like be but, with rabbit ears and tail, and much taller. She should be coming back from a mission of hers today or tomorrow; our house is considered Selene territory, so you know if the King tries to start anything with us, it could be considered an act of war."  
Ammthrel tells Silvia matter of factly, looking satisfied with himself.

"Wow, you sure did think of everything didn't you." Silvia's eyes narrow into a smug look, "Also you of all people managed to get a girlfriend, colour me surprised. I thought you were just a typical prince looking for love, not just adventure."  
Ammathrel cowers back embarrassed, Silvia chuckles,   
"But still, you've been nothing but, considerate to me, I only hope you continue doing so." Silvia looks down, closing her eyes, "Too many people put on fake routine, only revealing their true selves after they get what they desire."

Ammathrel's ears folded down, while he always tried to give his true self, Silvia words still echoed in his head, also wondering what all she went through in her time in the kingdom.

Silvia's eyes open and she sees Ammathrel reflecting on what she said, he looks up, "Well I only how to keep your trust in me, you've been through enough bullshite. Also my girlfriend wouldn't be too happy if I pulled something like that." he says to her, and she laughs. 

"I wouldn't doubt that. Now then, I have everything ready, let me get the portal ready, I'll warp just outside of the gates so we won't have to worry about teleporting into a building I didn't know about or something like that." Ammathrel's looks up to her terrified, Silvia saying this with a grin, letting him live with that thought, she moves to prepare the portal. 

Silvia unsheathes Soulsorge from her back, and a flash of magic emanates from the stave, opening up a rift, outside of the kingdom reflecting in the centre of it.  
"Now then, shall we?" She jesters towards the rift. 

Ammathrel looks a bit worried with what she said earlier, but then says,   
"Um...ladies first?" 

Silvia's face turns devious, she moves Soulscorge towards him, and he recoils as the rift moves and envelops them both, teleporting them safely to indeed outside of the gates to the kingdom.  
Ammathrel's is still coiled in fear, only opening his eyes after he hears the sound of the portal closing, he looks up at Silvia who is laughing, he smiles at her with embarrassment.  
"Well that was interesting, anyway, shall we?" He says, the two laughing as they walk towards the gates.

As they reach the gates, a pair of knights greet them.   
"Hello, Sir Ammathrel good to see that you've returned from the expedition of yours. Is this a friend of yours?" 

Ammathel and Silvia looks at each other, and Ammathrel responds,   
"Um yes, she is a friend of Sera's, and I was escorting her ahead because Sera has some things to take care of beforehand."

The two knights give a nod one of them speaks, "I did hear from an envoy that Sera's caravan is making good time, just crossed the first checkpoint, with the good weather I say she'll be here in a few hours."

Ammathrel's face looks a bit happy from the news it only being a good thing from their plan, he then asks one more question, "You wouldn't know where Lyra is would you? I wanted to tell her I arrived safely in person."

"I believe she's visiting the town square browsing the farmers market, and you should be able to meet her there." 

"Perfect thank you, we'll head there right away."  
The two knights move to let the pair pass, out of earshot Ammathrel breaths a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that worked." 

Silvia looked at him impressed, "Bit convenient, but I have no impression that they recognized me, perhaps this plan of yours will work." She then asks, "Is Sera your girlfriend?" Silvia asks, Ammathrel nods  
"That she is, we've been together for a long time, and I'm excited to see her again. She means so much to me." 

"Well I can't wait to meet her, I never really had any romantic relationships, I was too busy, but thanks to you maybe one day I will."  
She looks to him with a smile, Ammathrel returning her's with his own.

The two reach the farmers market which is bustling with activity; nobody seems to notice them except for a white-haired, blue-eyed woman rushes towards Ammathel, a few guards move rushing to follow her, she hugs him before he could react.  
"There you are Ammathrel! I was wondering when you would come back, you and your explorations." She lets go of him and jokingly scolds him, "You do understand how much panic you give when you DON'T tell anyone where exactly you're going."   
Ammathrel looks embarrassed, "I um, I'm sorry I didn't expect to be gone for so long" the shakes her head.  
"Of course you didn't" woman looks up to Silvia, "I see you've brought a friend along." 

Silvia gives a polite bow, "My name is Silvia, I'm a friend of Sera's and Ammathrel was giving me an escort." 

"My name is Lyra. I'm the princess of Eos; it's great to meet a friend of a friend, although..." A flash of realization seems to hit Lyra, and she turns to the two guards, "You both are dismissed, feel free to browse the markets or whatever you'd like, I'll be fine."

"Should I announce to the King and Queen of Ammathrel's arrival?"  
One of them asks, Lyra looks to him and Silvia, who don't object.  
"Might as well, tell them Ammathel is waiting for Sera and will be busy resting, I'll worry about other details after."   
The two guards nod and without any other question, walk towards the markets, letting another knight not far away know of Ammathrel's arrival.

"Let's go somewhere more private, your house, for instance?" Lyra asks and Ammathrel nods.

After reaching a large iron gate, Ammathel unlocks it, and the three of them enter a large mansion, surrounded by other estates and an embassy building. 

Lyra speaks up trying to reassure the two before they say anything, "The guards around the markets are all loyal to me, you don't have to worry. You can, of course, trust me with anything, I might be the King and Queen's daughter, but what they don't need to know information discussed on foreign soil." 

Silvia looks at her, suspiciously, "You seem too willing to want to discuss potentially sensitive information...why?"

Lyra shugs, "If you want I can leave, I only say this because I know who you are Silvia, and what happened to you, I just wanted to show you the respect you rightfully deserve."

Silvia looks at her, surprised, "Wait, you mean you remember me!? What about my parents? I have so many questions."

"I'll answer what I can. I don't know the specifics of what happened to you ten years ago other than you were wrongfully framed and sealed away. But I will say that your parents are alive and well, none of the royal family was subjected to any memory alteration. As for your parents, if I've been paying attention to my girlfriend's gushings about magics, it should break the instance they see you. Ammathrel would agree that we'll do anything to reunite you with them." 

Silvia is in disbelief, not expecting to have received such a kindness, and the new that her parents are alive, after years of thinking they were either locked up or killed.  
"I don't know what to say; you would go out of your way to me?"

Lyra nods, "Of course! You saved my life years ago. Without you, I wouldn't be the person I am today. My girlfriend and I took your kindness and hoped to follow in your footsteps. As much as the King and Queen want to deny it, your work leads to revolutions in magics. I'm just glad to see you're safe; apologies are not enough to make up for what happened to you."

Ammathrel also speaks up, "I'm just glad I could free you, I may not have the privilege to know you before, but any doubt I had afterwards have been squashed. I only hope to deliver on the promises I made to you, and more."

Silvia was overwhelmed with emotion, these both of them were saying things she wanted to hear for years, she still held anger towards to King and Queen, hearing an apology of the princess no less meant a lot to her.  
She was worried that she was dreaming or going insane, but she nevertheless felt thankful for the two, and only hoped this would continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am notes. Basically this whole story is an...attept to make a damsel in distress story but the damsel is intresting and basically going from there. No I don't have a plan for it other than something to work through depre...I mean writer's block...and just for fun.
> 
> Some clarfications just incase:  
> \- Mystrel are basically Miqo'te and Viera from FFXIV, I like them, so I want to use them  
> \- Yes the story as some inspirations from FFXIV, with jobs and maybe a few characters, I just think some things would work great in my story, but it's not too important, I'm more focused on character interactions, if you don't like that, so sorry :(


End file.
